Un Ange Passe
by Jarleen
Summary: Un événement inattendu va rendre à Abby un peu plus confiance en elle...
1. Confiance en soi

**Un Ange Passe   
  
  
  
**

**Auteur** : Jarleen (Jarleen2000@hotmail.com)  
**Droit** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur la série ni sur les personnages, tout appartient à Crichton, Amblin, la WB etc Idem pour la musique, je n'ai aucun droits sur les paroles  
En revanche, je copyrighte : le professeur Hampton ©, Isaak © et les autres personnages de ma création © (ouais, ces derniers temps j'ai appris à copyrighter plus vite que mon ombre, mais ces personnages n'arriveront que dans les prochains chapitres ;-))  
**Rating** : PG-13   
**Personnages** : AL / LKo / cast / autres  
**Catégorie** : dramatique / fantastique / romance  
**Date de création** : janvier / février 2002

**Notes de l'auteur** : Les paroles sont extraites des chansons " Feels like home " interprétée par Chantal Kreviazuk, et " Homeward Bound " de Simon & Garfunkel.  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


**Chapitre 1 : Confiance en soi.**  
  


Le soleil se levait déjà sur la ville de Chicago encore endormie, dont les rues étaient calmes et silencieuses. Dans une heure à peine maintenant la ville allait sortir de son engourdissement nocturne et s'égayer peu à peu. Les couleurs chaudes des rues animées succéderaient au bleu intense de la nuit déserte. Les travailleurs pressés et stressés se rueraient dans le métro déjà bondé, les commerçants ouvriraient leurs boutiques les uns après les autres, exhalant des parfums de café, de pâtisseries ou de fleurs fraîchement coupées. Et la musique diffusée dans les rues, mêlée aux mélodies des carrousels et aux violons des vagabonds envahirait bientôt les têtes des citadins, prenant le dessus sur les pleurs d'enfants capricieux et les disputes d'automobilistes.

  
Déjà la chambre d'Abby était baignée d'une lumière douce et chaude qui pénétrait par les interstices des stores. Au centre de la pièce, enlacés dans le lit, Abby et Luka paressaient paisiblement, bercés par la quiétude du petit matin. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux. Blottie contre Luka, sa tête reposant sur son torse, Abby laissait vagabonder librement son esprit tandis que Luka, également perdu dans ses pensées, jouait avec les petites mèches brunes qui entouraient le visage d'Abby. Ils profitaient silencieusement des dernières minutes qui les unissaient avant que la journée ne commence réellement pour eux.

_  
" If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much "_

  
"Et si je restais là avec toi ce matin plutôt que d'aller travailler ?" demanda soudainement Abby en relevant la tête vers Luka "Ce serait bien plus amusant, non ?" ajouta-t-elle d'un air suggestif. Mais Luka, encore plongé dans ses pensées, ne l'écoutait pas. Elle le regarda alors un instant, et il ne lui fallu pas plus de temps pour comprendre que le sourire qu'il lui adressait était faux et que quelque chose le tracassait.

  
"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante. 

"Non, non" répondit-il précipitamment "Tout va bien"

Mais c'était faux et elle le savait "On dirait que quelque chose te préoccupes" 

"C'est" commença-t-il. Il s'arrêta un instant et se redressa un peu. Il la regarda et hésita un instant avant de continuer Il savait exactement comment elle allait réagir, il savait pertinemment que cela allait jeter un froid entre eux, ça se terminait toujours comme ça quand il abordait le sujet, mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps "J'ai été voir pour un appartement hier"

"Oh non, Luka, tu ne vas pas recommencer !" lui dit-elle un peu agacée.

"Mais enfin Abby on est ensemble depuis plus d'un an déjà ! On ne va pas vivre chacun chez soi jusqu'à la fin de nos jours !" protesta-t-il en soulignant l'absurdité de la situation.

"Pour le moment c'est très bien comme ça !" dit-elle d'un ton abrupt.

Il la regarda un instant, ne comprenant absolument pas son attitude "Explique-moi où est le problème ?" lui dit-il en haussant le ton "Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi, c'est ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça" dit-elle doucement comme pour tenter d'apaiser la colère de Luka.

"Alors c'est quoi ?"

"Je n'en sais rien"

"Voilà ton problème Abby, tu n'en sais jamais rien !" lui dit-il un peu rudement, avant de se lever et de ramasser ses affaires "Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux" ajouta-t-il en s'enfermant dans la salle de bains.

  
Abby soupira et s'assit sur le lit. C'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'elle refusait la proposition de Luka. Et à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet, ça tournait à la dispute entre eux, comme ce matin-là. Elle invoquait comme prétexte à son refus qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis assez longtemps. En réalité, ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et son excuse n'était vraiment pas crédible lorsqu'on savait qu'elle s'était mariée et qu'elle avait emménagé avec Richard alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine depuis plus de 5 mois Elle ne savait pas en réalité ce qui la poussait à refuser, c'était automatique, presque instinctif chez elle

Le bruit de l'eau de la salle de bains parvenait à ses oreilles et berçait ses pensées. Les dernières paroles de Luka l'avaient blessée, mais au fond elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu confiance en elle, et de ce fait elle avait toujours été indécise. A toutes les questions qui impliquaient un choix l'engageant personnellement, elle répondait invariablement un 'je ne sais pas' qui se voulait évasif et qui laissait à l'auteur de la question le soin de trancher pour elle, ou tout au moins de donner son avis pour aiguiller son choix. Ou bien alors elle refusait carrément les propositions qui s'offraient à elle, par simple crainte de ce qui se passerait ensuite, si elle les acceptait. 

Avec le recul, elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui que ce genre d'attitudes l'avait faite passer à coté de tas de choses, et l'une des plus récentes était l'école de médecine. Elle aurait pu reprendre ses études lorsque l'année scolaire avait débutée en septembre, mais elle avait tellement hésité, ne sachant pas si elle serait vraiment capable un jour d'être un bon médecin ou non, qu'elle avait finalement laissé passer sa chance, et elle se rassurait maintenant en se disant qu'après tout, infirmière était peut-être le métier qui lui convenait le mieux... Elle manquait tellement de confiance en elle qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus en ses rêves. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir autant d'assurance que Kerry ou Elizabeth ; mais ce n'était pas le cas, et elle s'était faite une raison. Elle était comme ça et elle ne voyait pas, à bientôt 35 ans, ce qui pourrait la faire changer. 

Seulement il y avait cette histoire d'emménagement qui remettait tout en question. Elle avait bien compris que Luka s'impatientait, que cela avait l'air de lui tenir particulièrement à cur et qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement refuser. Mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Comme si au fond d'elle-même quelque chose la retenait, quelque chose contre quoi elle ne pouvait pas lutter Elle poussa un long soupir, se leva du lit et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bains. Elle n'entendait plus l'eau couler, Luka avait dû terminer de prendre sa douche. Elle s'appuya contre le mur à coté de la porte close, prit une profonde inspiration, et l'interpella.

"Luka ?"

"Quoi ?" lui répondit-il de l'intérieur.

"Pour l'appartement" commença-t-elle "Je vais y réfléchir"

"Abby, tu dis ça à chaque fois !" lui dit-il d'un ton lassé.

"Mais Je vais y réfléchir plus sérieusement alors" ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Luka ouvrit la porte et la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus l'air fâché, ce qui la réconforta un peu, mais il semblait maintenant un peu triste. Elle attendait nerveusement qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Quand elle prenait cet air désolé et qu'elle lui promettait d'y réfléchir, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère lorsqu'elle jurait qu'elle prendrait son traitement correctement. Il savait qu'en ce qui concernait l'appartement, même si elle prenait du temps pour y réfléchir elle refuserait probablement encore. "Abby, je ne veux pas te forcer" dit-il enfin sur un ton presque paternel "C'est juste que"

"Je sais" le coupa-t-elle "Mais je te promets que je vais y réfléchir réellement cette fois"

Il resta silencieux un instant. Il était sûr que de toute façon cela se terminerait comme les autres fois, que la future réflexion d'Abby n'aboutirait à rien de concret. Il était habitué maintenant Il reviendrait à la charge dans une paire de semaines " Très bien " lança-t-il en acquiesçant de la tête sans grande conviction, avant de libérer la salle de bains pour qu'Abby puisse se préparer à son tour.  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Abby sortit de la salle d'examen numéro 2, l'air exténuée, et reposa le dossier de madame Arnold au bureau des admissions en poussant un soupir de soulagement. La journée avait été longue et pénible. Lily et Lydia étaient absentes, alors le reste du personnel infirmier était surchargé de travail. Abby n'avait pas pu prendre de vraie pause de toute la journée, et pour couronner le tout sa dernière patiente, madame Arnold, était d'une humeur de chien et n'avait cessé de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur la façon dont Abby s'y prenait pour lui administrer son traitement.   
Il y avait des jours comme ça où décidément tout allait de travers

"Tu as fini ?" demanda Randi en la regardant reposer le dossier. 

"Oui, enfin ! J'ai cru que cette journée ne se terminerait jamais" soupira Abby "Tu as vu Luka ?"

"Non" répondit Randi "mais je crois que Weaver-la-terrible ne lui a pas laissé une seconde de répit depuis qu'il est arrivé" continua-t-elle.

Abby sourit "Je crois qu'on devrait demander à Legaspi de renouer avec elle pour qu'elle nous fiche un peu la paix" 

Randi sourit également, alors qu'une voix criarde s'éleva tout à coup du bout du couloir et semblait se rapprocher du bureau des admissions "Randi, vous avez bien appelé les services sociaux pour madame Sanders, j'espère ?"

"Oh mon dieu la revoilà !" soupira Randi "Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?" 

"Courage !" lui lança Abby le regard empreint de compassion "Et si elle me cherche, dis-lui que je suis déjà partie." ajouta-t-elle rapidement en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos avant que Kerry ne la voie.

Elle longea le couloir et arriva dans la salle de repos, qui était vide. Elle ouvrit son casier et commença à se changer. Elle était en train de ranger sa blouse lorsque Luka entra dans la salle. Il sourit en la voyant et elle lui rendit son sourire. 

"Tu as fini ta garde ?" lui demanda-t-il en posant sa tasse de café sur la table.

"Oui" répondit-elle "Et toi, tu termines à quelle heure ?"

"Vers 9 heures je pense, Greene aura un peu de retard et il m'a demandé d'assurer son service en attendant qu'il revienne" lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. "Je passe chez toi après ?"

"D'accord, j'essaierai de ne pas m'endormir entre temps !" 

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais te réveiller !" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Kerry apparut sur le seuil. Sa voix stridente résonna dans la pièce calme "Luka votre patient de la 5 fait un arrêt, on a besoin de vous immédiatement" 

Luka se retourna vaguement pour regarder Kerry "J'arrive tout de suite" lança-t-il avant d'entendre la porte se refermer bruyamment. "Il faut que j'y aille " dit-il à Abby " Je passe chez toi dès que j'ai fini" 

Abby acquiesça. Il l'embrassa et quitta la salle de repos en direction de la salle 5 où Kerry l'attendait de pied ferme. Abby, qui était restée seule dans la salle de repos, enfila son manteau, saisit son sac, et quitta la pièce elle aussi.

  
Le parking de l'hôpital était désert à cette heure-ci. Elle se dépêcha de regagner sa voiture et démarra. Dans moins de 20 minutes maintenant elle serait chez elle, et elle pourrait prendre un bon bain chaud pour se relaxer en attendant que Luka ne revienne. Cette idée lui réchauffa un peu le cur, et elle quitta le parking des urgences sereine.  


  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Le trajet que devait emprunter Abby pour regagner son appartement était très simple, elle devait suivre toujours la même route, une voie rapide qui allait presque directement de chez elle au County, et qu'elle détestait prendre. C'était une large route bordée de hauts arbres, mais qui était si longue et si monotone qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle ne finirait jamais  
Abby alluma la radio et chercha une station musicale pendant quelques instants puis, lorsqu'elle en eut trouvé une, elle se cala au fond de son siège et tenta de se détendre au son de la musique, mais toutes sortes de pensées l'envahirent aussitôt : sa journée au County, la dispute de ce matin, la proposition de Luka Même s'ils avaient fini par passer l'éponge sur cette dispute, Abby y avait songé toute la journée, et son esprit était las de ressasser ces mêmes pensées maussades depuis le matin. Elle se pencha pour augmenter le volume de la radio afin que la musique puisse couvrir ses réflexions, puis glissa une main dans son sac et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard un paquet de cigarettes. Son meilleur remède contre le stress et les petites contrariétés journalières. Elle porta une cigarette à sa bouche, et l'alluma d'un geste sûr. La première bouffée la fit frissonner, et elle eut un léger haut-le-cur. Sa gorge s'irrita doucement à cause de la fumée. Une délicieuse sensation de malaise lui parcourut le corps, mais cette sensation s'estompa dès la deuxième bouffée pour laisser place à l'effet apaisant et relaxant du tabac. 

_" But all my words come back to me  
In shades of mediocrity  
Like emptiness in harmony  
I need someone to comfort me.  
Homeward Bound,  
I wish I was Homeward Bound "_

Ses pensées cessaient peu à peu de la ronger et elle commençait à évacuer la tension de toute sa journée. Puis d'un coup la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Abby plongea la main au fond de son sac et en ressortit son téléphone, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre la communication qu'il lui glissa des mains et alla se nicher sous le siège du passager. Elle étouffa un juron, et glissa sa main sous le siège à la recherche du téléphone, tout en maintenant péniblement l'autre main sur le volant et en jetant des regards sur la route de temps à autres   
Le portable avait maintenant cessé de sonner, et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à l'attraper, ni même à le toucher. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à le laisser là, elle voulait absolument voir qui avait appelé, même si elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Luka. Alors elle se pencha encore un peu plus pour que sa main s'enfouisse plus profondément sous le siège, et soudain ses doigts frôlèrent le téléphone. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui Encore un petit effort, pensa-t-elle, j'y suis presque   
Alors dans un dernier élan elle se pencha au maximum afin de rendre les derniers centimètres qui manquaient à sa main pour atteindre l'appareil, et un sourire victorieux irradia son visage lorsqu'elle sentit enfin ses doigts se refermer sur son portable.   
  


Mais son sourire s'estompa lorsque le bruit grave et prolongé d'un klaxon parvint à ses oreilles. Sans qu'elle eut le temps de se relever pour voir ce qui se passait, un choc d'une violence inouïe secoua toute la voiture, lui en faisant perdre le contrôle, et un grand fracas de tôle froissée retentit, juste avant qu'elle soit projetée en avant et qu'elle perde connaissance  
  


A suivre

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* 


	2. L'expérience interdite

**Un Ange Passe **

  
**Auteur** : Jarleen (Jarleen2000@hotmail.com)  
**Droits** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur la série ni sur les personnages, tout ça appartient à Crichton, Amblin, la WB et Cie La chanson citée en fin de chapitre est Angel de Sarah McLachlan, je n'ai aucun droit dessus non plus Mais tout le reste, c'est à moi ;-))  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Personnages** : AL / LKo / autre  
**Catégories** : dramatique / fantastique / romance  
**Date de création** : février 2002  
**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-))  
Bon, j'ai pas fait de progrès en médecine depuis la dernière fic, alors ne faites pas attention aux erreurs   
  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


**Chapitre 2 : L'expérience interdite**

  
  
La voiture d'Abby avait percuté de plein fouet un énorme camion qui venait en sens inverse. Le chauffeur n'avait rien pu faire pour l'éviter, et la voiture d'Abby s'était totalement encastrée dans l'aile droite du poids lourd. Le fracas de l'accident n'avait duré que quelques secondes, puis les deux véhicules s'étaient immobilisés sur la chaussée. De la fumée s'échappait silencieusement des deux moteurs.   
Quelques automobilistes qui avaient été témoins de l'accident s'étaient arrêtés sur la route et avaient immédiatement appelé les secours, puis attendaient patiemment leur arrivée. Comme aucun signe de vie n'émergeait des deux véhicules endommagés, ils hésitaient à aller voir d'eux même l'état des victimes. Le choc avait été si violent qu'ils avaient peur que le chauffeur du poids lourd et Abby ne soient tous deux morts sur le coup. Au bout de quelques instants cependant, l'une des portières du camion s'ouvrit et le chauffeur apparut. Deux automobilistes vinrent immédiatement à lui et l'aidèrent à sortir de son camion puis l'épaulèrent jusqu'à une voiture pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il n'était presque pas blessé, parce que la voiture d'Abby n'avait pas heurté l'habitacle surélevé de son camion, mais il était en revanche encore secoué par l'intensité du choc. Abby, quant à elle, ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. Un jeune homme courageux se décida alors à aller la voir, mais lorsqu'il parvint à la voiture il n'arriva pas à ouvrir la portière, tant celle ci avait été déformée par le choc. Il regarda alors par la vitre. Abby paraissait simplement endormie sur le volant, et un filet de sang s'échappait de son front et perlait sur son visage qui était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Le jeune homme frappa alors à la vitre en appelant Abby pour tenter de la réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Elle demeura profondément endormie.

La circulation était complètement bloquée sur la route, et maintenant des dizaines de voitures étaient immobilisées derrière eux et commençaient à s'impatienter. On entendait des coups de klaxons et des jurons de la part de gens pressés qui se fichaient de l'accident et qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, c'était que l'on dégage cette voie au plus vite pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. Au loin, des sirènes retentissaient et se rapprochaient du lieu de l'accident. Deux ambulances arrivaient aussi vite que possible.  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


"County, ici unité 703. County vous nous recevez ?" résonna la voix de Pickman à travers la radio du service des Urgences.

Randi posa le magazine de mode qu'elle était en train de lire sur le bureau et alla prendre la communication radio. "Oui, unité 703 ici le County" annonça-t-elle. 

" Randi, c'est Doris. On vous amène un trauma, accident de la circulation dans le quartier Ouest de Chicago."

"Vous êtes là dans combien de temps ?" demanda Randi

"Dans 2 minutes !" lui répondit Pickman

"Ok. Terminé" fit Randi en coupant la communication et se dirigeant vers la salle d'examen 1 "Docteur Weaver" dit-elle en poussant la porte de la salle "Les ambulanciers nous amène un trauma dans 2 minutes, un accident de la route"

"D'accord" répondit Kerry en sortant immédiatement de la salle. "Chen !" fit elle en croisant Deb qui reposait un dossier près du bureau des admissions Venez avec moi, on nous amène un trauma"

Jing-Mei la suivit immédiatement, et les deux femmes sortirent sur le parking des ambulances, enfilèrent leurs blouses de traumatologie et attendirent. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre beaucoup, car les sirènes des secours retentirent quelques secondes plus tard et s'arrêtèrent devant le County.  
Doris sortit de l'ambulance et vint ouvrir les portes à l'arrière.

"Docteur Weaver je dois vous prévenir, c'est" Doris n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les deux médecins avaient poussé un cri d'effroi en voyant Abby allongée sur le brancard, inconsciente et le visage ensanglanté. "Elle a eu un accident de voiture, apparemment elle a percuté un camion. On l'a trouvée inanimée sur les lieux. Elle a été choquée une fois sur place, et on lui a fait passer deux litres de physio avec une unité de O négatif. Elle était stable pendant le trajet, mais elle est toujours inconsciente"

" Merci Doris" lança Kerry en essayant de retrouver ses esprits et en s'efforçant de se concentrer sur Abby en tant que patiente et plus en tant que collègue. Elle pénétra dans le service avec Chen, toutes deux poussant le brancard en direction d'une salle de trauma. "Randi" lança Kerry lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau des admissions "Bipez Kovac et demandez lui de venir immédiatement nous aider"

Randi la regarda avec étonnement. _'Mais elles sont déjà deux à s'occuper de ce patient, pourquoi ont-elles besoin de'_ Sa pensée s'interrompit lorsqu'en se penchant par dessus le bureau des admissions elle vit le brancard et reconnut sa collègue "Abby ?" souffla-t-elle interloquée.

"Dépêchez-vous Randi !" vociféra Kerry avant d'entrer dans la salle de trauma, alors que sa voix tremblait plus que jamais. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue deux ans en arrière, elle était exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Carter et Lucy après leur agression et qu'il avait fallu qu'elle s'occupe d'eux. 

Randi s'exécuta sans plus attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luka arriva en courant dans la salle de trauma et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Abby inanimée sur le lit autour duquel s'affairaient Jing-Mei et Kerry, assistées de Chuny. Son cur cessa de battre un instant alors qu'il contemplait la femme qu'il aimait, les yeux clos et le visage extrêmement pâle souillé de sang. Luka était comme paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette vision troublante. Les trois femmes lui jetèrent silencieusement un regard tout en continuant à s'occuper d'Abby. 

"Bon, Chuny, on lui fait NFS, chimi, iono, et je veux aussi les radios du thorax, du cou et du bassin. Demandez au labo qu'ils se dépêchent !" lança rapidement Kerry 

"QueQu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" articula péniblement Luka, sortant finalement de sa torpeur.

"Elle a eu un accident Elle a percuté un poids lourd" lui répondit Kerry avant de se retourner vers Deb "Jing-Mei, comment sont ses pupilles ?" 

"Elles ne réagissent à aucun stimulus" répondit Jing-Mei d'une voix triste.

"Le taux d'oxygène continue de chuter" prévint Chuny

Kerry soupira "Bon, intubez-là !" finit-elle par dire à Jing-Mei

"Mais" bredouilla Luka "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste ?"

"Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle n'a pas de grave blessures" commença Kerry "On attend encore les résultats du labo pour savoir s'il y a une hémorragie interne, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas." Elle marqua une pause et regarda Luka qui, suspendu à ses lèvres, attendait de savoir ce qu'était la mauvaise nouvelle "La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que le traumatisme l'a plongée dans un coma profond" reprit-elle tristement.

"Un coma" murmura gravement Luka, les yeux remplis de larmes. Le coma était encore l'une des grandes énigmes de la médecine. On ne savait pas combien de temps il pouvait durer ni les séquelles qu'il pouvait entraîner. Abby pouvait se réveiller dès le lendemain et en pleine forme comme elle pouvait tout aussi bien ne plus jamais se réveiller, et Luka le savait bien.  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Kerry et Jing-Mei réussirent rapidement à stabiliser Abby. Les radios ne révélèrent aucune lésion internes, si ce n'est une paire de côtes fêlées, et un léger déplacement du bassin, qu'elles réussirent à remettre en place sans problèmes. C'était presque un miracle qu'elle n'ait aucune lésion physique sérieuse après un tel accident. Juste des contusions, un poignet foulé, et des plaies plutôt superficielles, hormis celle qu'elle avait au front et qui lui avait valu 5 points de suture. Luka était resté dans la salle tout au long de l'intervention, à les regarder faire leur possible pour Abby, mais il avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit lui-même. Tout ce qu'il était parvenu à faire était prier intérieurement pour qu'elle reste en vie. 

Abby avait été transférée dans une chambre au premier étage, en service de soins intensifs, où elle était reliée à un respirateur et à un moniteur pour vérifier que son rythme cardiaque était normal. Son dossier était désormais entre les mains du professeur Hampton, un spécialiste en matière de comas qui avait déjà plus de 30 ans de carrière   
La nuit était tombée et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, éclairée simplement par une lumière blafarde émanant des réverbères du dehors. Assis à son chevet, Luka tenait la main d'Abby et veillait sur elle depuis près de 3 heures maintenant. Il avait du mal à retenir ses sanglots. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était en parfaite santé lorsqu'il l'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt, et c'était maintenant des machines qui la maintenaient en vie. Il aurait mille fois préféré être à sa place. Pourquoi le ciel s'acharnait-il à lui prendre les gens qu'il aimait le plus ? 

  
Mais le coma n'était pour Abby qu'un engourdissement total de son corps. Elle avait encore le contrôle de son esprit. Ainsi elle entendait Luka lui parler, elle l'entendait prier et pleurer aussi, mais elle était incapable de faire un quelconque mouvement. Elle aurait pourtant voulu le consoler, lui dire qu'elle allait bien et que dans quelques minutes ou quelques heures elle se réveillerait et que tout serait comme avant, mais son corps était si profondément endormi qu'elle ne pouvait rien obtenir de lui, pas même d'ouvrir simplement les paupières. 

  
Les rythmes réguliers du moniteur et du respirateur bercèrent Luka qui, épuisé, finit par s'endormir. Il fut tiré de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard ; le rythme cardiaque d'Abby s'accéléra brusquement, et le moniteur s'emballa. Le cur d'Abby avait cessé de battre. Luka appela immédiatement une infirmière en renfort. Alors tout se passa très vite. Le professeur Hampton accourut avec d'autres médecins, qui poussaient des chariots de réanimation, et Luka fut conduit hors de la salle par une infirmière. Angoissé, il regardait par la vitre de la porte ce que faisaient les médecins. Il aurait aimé aller les aider, mais il était dans un tel état émotionnel qu'il aurait été incapable de faire les gestes qu'il fallait. Alors il avait recommencé à prier doucement le ciel, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent, et les larmes sur ses joues s'étaient remises à couler silencieusement.

  
Abby ne sentait plus rien maintenant, elle n'entendait plus rien du tout, même pas les médecins qui s'affairaient autour d'elle, mais elle les voyait et elle devinait ce qui se passait. Elle n'était pas inquiète, et même plutôt sereine. Elle se sentait apaisée et légère, comme si le poids de son existence l'avait brusquement quitté. Puis soudain de doux sons s'élevèrent de nulle part. Une douce mélodie au son enchanteur de harpe, et un léger bruit de feuillage agité par le vent emplirent la chambre, avec un parfum envoûtant de fleurs qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis qu'elle était toute petite et qui lui rappela son enfance. Elle leva instinctivement la tête, et vit que le plafond de la chambre avait disparu. A la place, elle voyait directement le ciel, noir à cette heure, et une pâle lumière qui venait de loin, comme une grosse étoile brillante. Abby ne pouvait détacher son regard de la lumière, fascinée par cette lueur qui s'intensifiait. Et soudain son esprit se mit à bouger et commença à s'élever dans les airs, tandis que son corps restait là, étendu sur son lit d'hôpital autour des médecins qui commençaient les électrochocs. Elle se dirigeait vers la lumière, sans avoir le contrôle de ses mouvements, comme portée par une force surnaturelle. Elle flottait littéralement dans le ciel, enveloppée dans une ombre blanchâtre, mais ne sentait ni le froid, ni le poids de son corps, plus rien... Plus elle se rapprochait de la lumière, plus celle-ci s'intensifiait. Elle distinguait maintenant une vague forme au milieu de la lumière... Une main qu'on lui tendait. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à voir à qui appartenait cette main.   
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


En bas, dans la petite chambre, les électrochocs avaient cessés. 23h38. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Les médecins venaient de prononcer l'heure du décès.   
Luka éclata en sanglots derrière la vitre.  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Abby se rapprochait de plus en plus de la main tendue, et elle distinguait maintenant sous une longue et large toge blanche et vaporeuse le corps ailé d'un enfant qui lui tendait la main en souriant. Un ange. Derrière lui, tout semblait blanc, calme et apaisant. La main d'Abby, toujours guidée par cette force inconsciente, allait saisir celle du petit ange lorsque, prise de remords, Abby se retourna et regarda en direction de la chambre d'hôpital, pour voir une dernière fois Luka... En bas, il était maintenant seul dans la pièce et pleurait en contemplant le corps d'Abby, si blanc et si fragile. Il avait repris sa main dans la sienne et la serrait tendrement. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la lâcher... En le voyant si malheureux, Abby ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle regarda à nouveau l'ange, il ne lui tendait plus la main. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il sourit, puis disparut.   
La lumière s'éteignit brusquement et Abby fut plongée dans l'obscurité   
Et ce fut tout...

_" You're pulled from the wreckage   
Of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of the angel   
May you'll find some comfort here "  
  
_

A suivre

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  



	3. Illusions

**Un Ange Passe **

**Auteur** : Jarleen (Jarleen2000@hotmail.com)  
**Droit** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur la série ni sur les personnages, tout appartient à Crichton, Amblin, la WB et Cie sauf les idées, les mots et certains personnages (voir droits du chapitre 1)  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Personnages** : AL / LKo / autre / cast  
**Catégorie** : angst / fantastique / romance  
**Date de création** : janvier/février 2002

**Note de l'auteur** : Non, rien à ajouter pour une fois ;-))  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


**Chapitre 3 : Illusions   
  
**

**Une semaine plus tard**

Derrière ses petites lunettes, le professeur Hampton observa longuement l'encéphalogramme d'Abby en jouant nerveusement avec sa longue barbe grisonnante. L'activité cérébrale reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal. C'est un miracle, pensa-t-il. Dans toute sa carrière, il avait vu de nombreux cas de comas, tous différents. Mais jamais il n'avait vu un cas aussi miraculeux que celui d'Abby.   
  
Lorsqu'on lui avait confié le dossier d'Abby une semaine auparavant, elle était en coma dépassé, maintenue en vie uniquement par des machines, et il n'aurait à l'époque pas parié grand chose sur ses chances de survie. Rares étaient les personnes qui se remettaient de ce genre de comas. Puis à peine quelques heures après qu'elle soit arrivée dans son service, Abby avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et respiratoire, et son équipe médicale et lui-même avaient eu beau tout tenter pour la sauver, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à la réanimer. Elle était cliniquement décédée à 23h38. Jusque là, tout était rationnellement explicable pour le professeur. 

C'est ce qui s'était produit ensuite qu'il était incapable d'expliquer. 

En effet quelques minutes après que l'heure du décès ait été prononcée, le cur d'Abby était reparti, sous les yeux embués de larmes du docteur Kovac. La patiente était à nouveau en vie, et à nouveau plongée dans le coma. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose de toute sa carrière. Mais il ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite, et il avait prévenu Luka pour ne pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs : même si Abby se réveillait, ce qui lui semblait toutefois peu probable, son cerveau avait été privé d'oxygène pendant si longtemps qu'elle aurait très certainement des séquelles irréversibles au niveau du cerveau. 

  
Cependant, contrairement à toute attente, durant toute la semaine qui avait suivi ce phénomène extraordinaire Abby n'avait cessé d'aller de mieux en mieux. Son activité cérébrale avait recommencé à fonctionner normalement, et ils avaient pu au bout de quelques jours enlever l'assistance respiratoire, Abby étant de nouveau capable de respirer seule. Elle n'était plus qu'en coma léger, et d'après les nouveaux résultats de l'encéphalogramme qu'il était en train d'examiner, le professeur Hampton pensait qu'elle était maintenant en phase de réveil Jamais il n'avait vu une pareille convalescence C'est un miracle, répéta-t-il à voix basse en décrochant le téléphone et composant le numéro des urgences.

"Docteur Kovac, ici le professeur Hampton" dit-il lorsque Randi lui eut passé Luka.

"Professeur ? Quelque chose ne vas pas avec Abby ?" demanda vivement Luka, inquiet.

"Il faut que vous veniez, Luka" continua le professeur "Elle va se réveiller dans peu de temps"

  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
  


Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, rehaussant le ciel de différentes teintes bleutées. Une légère brise soufflait en cette fin de journée automnale et pénétrait dans la chambre, faisant onduler les rideaux et rafraîchissant l'air de la pièce. Luka était assis dans un fauteuil au chevet d'Abby. Il tenait sa main entre les siennes et la contemplait en attendant son réveil. Derrière lui, son petit carnet de notes à la main, le professeur Hampton attendait tout aussi impatiemment que Luka le réveil d'Abby. Le visage de celle-ci avait repris des couleurs ; en une semaine il était passé d'un blanc livide à un joli rose pâle.   
Soudain, la main d'Abby se crispa légèrement, puis ses paupières commencèrent à bouger. Luka resserra sa main dans la sienne et se mit à lui parler à voix basse, tandis que le professeur griffonnait précipitamment quelques notes dans son carnet. Enfin quelques secondes plus tard, Abby ouvrit doucement les yeux.

"Abby ? Abby, tu m'entends ?" hésita Luka

Abby tourna prudemment la tête vers lui "Luka ?" Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, examina la perfusion reliée à son bras, et réalisa peu à peu où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le professeur, qui lui sourit.

"C'est le professeur Hampton. Il s'est occupé de toi pendant ton coma" lui dit Luka en voyant qu'elle le regardait sans comprendre. 

"Un coma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Luka lui sourit "Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu as eu un accident la semaine dernière."

"La semaine dernière ?" s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit.

"Oui, tu es restée dans le coma pendant une semaine. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur" lui répondit-il. Derrière lui le professeur Hampton continuait de prendre des notes silencieusement.

Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent alors en mémoire : un coup de klaxon, Luka pleurant au dessus de son corps inerte, cette lumière intense qui l'attirait et puis le trou noir plus rien. Elle essayait de remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre pour établir un lien logique entre tout ça, mais elle avait du mal à réfléchir, parce que les médicaments que lui délivrait la perfusion l'assommaient et la plongeaient dans les vapes. Elle avait du mal à parler, à bouger, et sa tête était lourde. 

Luka la regarda longuement. Il était tellement heureux de la voir enfin éveillée. Il avait retrouvé le sourire depuis quelques instants, depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra doucement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait. C'était si étrange Pour elle, tout s'était arrêtée une fois que la lumière blanche avait disparu. Et elle se réveillait là, une semaine après, sortant d'un coma comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était vraiment une sensation très étrange  
Elle ferma les yeux et serra Luka un peu plus fort contre elle ; sa présence le rassurait. 

Mais soudain un murmure à travers la pièce la fit sursauter.

_- Abby _

Cette voix venue de nulle part résonna longuement dans la chambre, et dans la tête d'Abby, comme un écho sans fin. Elle se dégagea des bras de Luka et le regarda un moment. Il était silencieux. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Et puis la voix qu'elle entendait était beaucoup plus faible, monotone, et beaucoup plus lointaine ; elle n'aurait même pas pu dire si c'était une voix féminine ou masculine 

_- Abby Abby_

Elle scruta longuement la pièce, cherchant des yeux celui ou celle qui l'appelait. Mais hormis Luka et le professeur, qui ne semblaient pas entendre les appels, la pièce était vide. Puis la voix se tut enfin et l'écho disparut. Abby ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle haussa légèrement les épaules en se disant que ce devait juste être un effet de son imagination

"Abby, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Luka inquiet en observant le comportement Abby.

"Non, non, tout va bien" dit-elle pour le rassurer.

"Tant mieux" fit-il dans un léger soupir de soulagement. Le professeur fit ensuite un petit signe de la tête à Luka "Bon, je vais devoir te laisser maintenant" repris Luka "Le professeur voudrait faire quelques tests avec toi, pour s'assurer que tu n'as aucune lésion cérébrale" 

Abby regarda le professeur qui lui souriait "Ca ne sera pas long." lui assura-t-il "Une heure tout au plus, et puis ensuite il faudra vous reposer !" 

"D'accord" fit-elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix

"Je repasse dès que je peux" lui dit Luka en l'embrassant doucement sur le front. "A demain"

  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
  


Le lendemain, Luka monta voir Abby à l'aube avant de prendre sa garde mais elle était encore endormie et il n'osa pas aller la réveiller. Il l'observa un moment par la porte entrouverte avant d'apercevoir le professeur Hampton à l'autre bout du couloir. 

"Professeur !" lança-t-il en courant pour le rattraper.

"Ah docteur Kovac ! J'allais justement vous appeler, nous venons de finir les analyses du fonctionnement cérébral de mademoiselle Lockhart" annonça-t-il, entraînant Luka dans la salle de repos du service des soins intensifs.

"Alors ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Luka avec angoisse.

"Votre petite amie doit vraiment avoir une bonne étoile ! Nous lui avons fait faire tous les tests possibles, et nous sommes maintenant presque certains qu'elle n'a aucune séquelle sérieuse"

"Aucune ? Vraiment ?" 

"Aucune, docteur Kovac !" dit il avec un large sourire "C'est un miracle Elle aura peut-être de légères amnésies et des difficultés à se repérer dans l'espace et le temps pendant quelques jours, mais dans une paire de semaines tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, croyez moi C'est un vrai miracle !"

Luka sourit en entendant cela. Aucune séquelle Et aucune lésion physique grave Avec un choc d'une telle intensitéLe professeur avait raison, c'était vraiment un miracle Il alla travailler le cur léger, et se promis de revenir voir Abby dès qu'il aurait fini sa garde.

  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
  


_-Abby_

Abby se réveilla en sursaut et observa longuement la pièce jusque dans ses moindres recoins, un peu inquiète. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, la petite chambre était silencieuse. Elle passa machinalement une main sur son front, pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Mais non, sa température semblait normale Elle avait encore dû rêver Elle soupira puis se leva, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil rougeoyant à l'horizon indiquait que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et la lune commençait à apparaître dans le ciel. 

"Abby ?"

A ces mots Abby sursauta et se retourna d'un bond vers la porte. Luka venait de terminer sa garde et était monté la voir aussitôt. Il se tenait debout sur le seuil de la porte et lui souriait. "Luka ! Tu m'as fait peur !" dit-elle, soulagée de le voir.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas" dit-il en s'approchant d'elle "Comment tu te sens ?" demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. 

"Je vais bien Et le docteur Hampton m'a donné les résultats des analyses, apparemment je n'ai pas de séquelles" lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Oui, il me l'a dit aussi" Il la serra aussitôt dans ses bras, et son visage prit un air plus grave "Je suis tellement content que tu n'aies rien eu, Abby" commença-t-il "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais" Il n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase, un nud dans sa gorge l'empêchait de poursuivre. Il resserra son étreinte et s'imprégna de l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, de son parfum. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, il ne voulait plus la quitter. Abby posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Luka et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne connaissait pas de meilleure protection que les bras puissants de Luka ; elle s'y sentait vraiment en sécurité. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, et une ombre au bout de la chambre attira son attention. Il y avait quelqu'un adossé au mur près de la porte, mais avec la faible lumière du jour déclinant, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage. Elle repoussa légèrement Luka "Qui est-ce ?" lui demanda-t-elle en pointant son index vers la porte.

Luka se retourna, mais ne vit personne "Qui ça ?" lui demanda-t-il étonné en la regardant à nouveau.

Abby regarda à nouveau au fond de la chambre. Il n'y avait plus personne, l'ombre avait disparue. "Je" commença-t-elle un peu surprise "J'étais persuadée d'avoir vu quelqu'un contre le mur !" expliqua-t-elle un peu confuse.

Il regarda à nouveau au fond de la chambre, mais ne vit toujours rien "C'était sûrement le reflet de quelque chose" lui dit-il

"Oui, tu as sans doute raison" finit-elle par dire.

Luka regarda l'étalage de pilules multicolores sur la table de nuit d'Abby "Ou alors ce sont les effets secondaires de certains médicaments" dit-il en désignant les boîtes empilées sur la table.

Elle regarda les cachets en soupirant et acquiesça de la tête "Oui, c'est bien possible" Depuis que le professeur avait accepté de lui retirer sa perfusion, il lui avait donné des dizaines de comprimés à prendre par jour. Elle était persuadée que ça ne lui servait absolument à rien, étant donné que maintenant qu'elle était sortie du coma elle était en pleine forme, mais le professeur tenait absolument qu'elle les prennent tous pour être rassuré. "Tiens, au fait, le professeur Hampton m'a dit que je sortirai dans deux jours" annonça-t-elle à Luka en souriant.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, surpris et inquiet à la fois. Après tout, Abby n'était réveillée que depuis hier et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec sa santé.

"Oui, mais il faudra que je revienne tous les deux jours pour faire des examens." lui expliqua-t-elle.

"Mais c'est peut-être trop tôtTu devrais peut-être rester là encore un peu pour qu'on soit sûrs" lui dit-il anxieux.

"Luka, je vais bien je t'assure" lui répondit-elle doucement. Elle comprenait très bien qu'il la sente plus en sécurité ici, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rester enfermée dans cette chambre plus longtemps. Elle se sentait très bien, et elle était sure qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. "Et puis de toute façon tu seras là pour t'occuper de moi" dit-elle d'un air malicieux. 

Luka sourit "Ca c'est vrai, je serais là" répéta-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser

  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
  
**Deux jours plus tard**

  
La nuit était noire, et seule la pleine lune éclairait Chicago de ses faibles rayons blancs. Dans l'appartement d'Abby, tout était silencieux. Luka était endormi profondément, Abby à ses côtés. Elle venait de se réveiller, et n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Elle resta un moment immobile dans le lit à songer à son accident, à tenter de se le remémorer et de remettre en ordre les vagues souvenirs qu'elle en avait. Le professeur, qui l'avait laissée sortir cet après-midi, lui avait expliqué qu'il faudrait un peu de temps à son cerveau pour tout remettre en ordre, et que peu à peu d'autres souvenirs lui reviendraient en mémoire, et lui permettraient ainsi de reconstituer tout l'accident. Mais pour l'instant ça lui était impossible. Elle ne comprenait pas la signification des fragments de rêves dont elle se souvenait. Le ciel, la lueur, son ascension, tout cela était si irréel Alors au bout d'un moment, lassée de ne pas réussir à établir de cohérence dans ses propres souvenirs, et lassée de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir non plus, Abby se releva, décidée à aller boire un verre d'eau fraîche pour se remettre les idées en place et se rendormir plus facilement. 

Mais elle s'arrêta tout net en plein milieu de la chambre, comme paralysée, et poussa un hurlement de terreur. Là, devant elle, éclairé par les rayons de la lune, se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun et athlétique, qui lui souriait gentiment, adossé contre le mur. Il posa immédiatement son index sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle se mit à crier pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit, mais c'était trop tard. Avec un cri d'une telle intensité, tout l'immeuble devait être déjà réveillé. Luka se leva immédiatement et alluma la lumière. Abby regarda à nouveau le mur, mais l'homme mystérieux avait disparu. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol en pleurant. Luka vint rapidement à ses côtés, l'aida à se relever, et pressa son corps encore tremblant contre le sien pour la rassurer.

"Il était là Luka, je t'assure, il y avait un homme, contre le mur" balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

"Chut, c'est fini " lui dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Il regarda lui aussi en direction du mur, mais ne vit personne " C'était juste un mauvais rêve, tout va bien Abby Il n'y a personne, tout va bien !"

_Un mauvais rêve ?_, pensa-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête plus profondément dans l'épaule de Luka pour étouffer ses sanglots, _Il semblait pourtant si réel_  
  


à suivre

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  



	4. Isaak

**Un Ange Passe **

**Auteur** : Jarleen (Jarleen2000@hotmail.com)  
**Droit** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur la série ni sur les personnages, tout appartient à Crichton, Amblin, la WB etc Idem pour la musique, je n'ai aucun droits sur les paroles  
Mais les autres sont ma propriété ;-)  
**Rating** : PG-13   
**Personnages** : AL / LKo / autres  
**Catégorie** : angst / fantastique / romance  
**Date de création** : janvier/février 2002

**Notes de l'auteur** : Bon, là ça y est, le fantastique prend un peu plus d'ampleurMais par contre, les caractères des personnages sont un peu moins respectés. Bah on a qu'a faire comme si ;-))  
Les paroles sont extraites de la chanson " Angel standing by " de Jewel.

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


**Chapitre 4 : Isaak  
  
  
**

" Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? " demanda Luka en se resservant une tasse de café.

" Non, Luka, c'est très gentil mais tu es déjà resté plusieurs jours avec moi, et Kerry va finir par te virer si tu ne retournes pas au County. " dit Abby en s'installant autour de la petite table de la cuisine avec ses boîtes de médicaments. 

Luka prit un air abattu. Bien sûr, Abby avait raison, cela faisait déjà deux jours que Kerry menaçait de le virer s'il ne revenait pas travailler, mais il aurait préféré rester à veiller sur elle. Il avait été tellement choqué de la voir presque morte le jour de son accident qu'il avait à présent toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et puis le cauchemar avec cet homme qu'elle avait fait plusieurs fois, et ces voix qu'elle entendait ne le tranquillisaient pas non plus. C'est pourquoi il était plutôt réticent à l'idée de la laisser seule toute une journée.

Abby savait qu'il était inquiet, mais d'après elle il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire " Ecoute " lui dit-elle en avalant trois pilules d'un coup et vidant aussitôt un petit gobelet d'eau " Je t'assure que je vais bien. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars, et je passe mes journées à dormir à cause de tous ces comprimés ". Là, elle mentait. Certes, elle allait bien et elle dormait beaucoup, mais elle faisait toujours ce même cauchemar, avec la vision de cet homme, adossé à un mur, qui lui souriait continuellement. Sans parler des voix qui la hantaient toujours. Mais elle s'efforçait de ne plus en parler à Luka, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien. Ces hallucinations étaient certainement dues aux médicaments, et dans quelques jours lorsqu'elle les arrêterait, elle ne verrait plus cet homme, elle n'entendrait plus ces voix. Pas la peine d'alerter Luka pour si peu.

" Bon Comme tu voudras " fit-il un peu dépité " Mais si jamais quelque chose ne vas pas tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler, d'accord ? "

Abby s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement " Tout ira bien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal, et s'il y a le moindre problème je t'appelle c'est promis ! " 

Cela rendit un peu le sourire à Luka. " Bon, alors à ce soir ! " lui dit-il en quittant l'appartement.

" A ce soir ! " fit doucement Abby en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui.  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Restée seule dans l'appartement, elle s'assit un moment sur le canapé. Les médicaments commençaient à faire leur effet. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde, et dans quelques minutes elle tomberait sûrement dans les bras de Morphée. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et se massa doucement les tempes pour essayer de soulager le mal de tête qui commençait à s'intensifier, quand soudain

- Abby Abby

Elle se leva d'un bond du canapé et regarda tout autour d'elle, mais comme d'habitude il n'y avait personne. " Oh, mon dieu, c'est pas vrai, ça ne va pas recommencer " dit-elle d'un ton las. Depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma, cette voix la rendait folle

Abby alluma alors la télévision et augmenta le volume pour tenter de couvrir la voix, mais celle ci s'amplifia et retentit encore plus fort dans l'appartement ''Abby Abby'' A bout de nerfs, Abby se boucha les oreilles avec la paume de ses mains et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais la voix la poursuivait et résonnait de plus en plus fort dans l'appartement et jusque dans sa tête. " Ca suffit, j'en ai assez ! " s'écria-t-elle soudain, au bord des larmes. A cet instant les appels cessèrent, comme par magie. Abby attendit quelques instants immobile et sans faire de bruit, l'oreille attentive aux moindres bruits, puis elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la voix était partie pour de bon, pour cette fois au moins   
  
Puis la peur d'Abby se dissipa et laissa place à la colère. Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la cuisine où elle jeta tout ses médicaments dans l'évier. " Ces pilules vont me rendre folle si je ne fais rien " dit-elle en faisant couler un peu d'eau pour faire disparaître tous les comprimés dans les tuyaux. Ainsi soulagée, elle revint dans le salon. Maintenant qu'elle avait jeté la source de ses hallucinations, elle n'entendrait plus cette voix, elle ne verrait plus cet homme, et tout allait enfin redevenir comme avant Elle éteint la télévision et s'allongea confortablement dans le canapé. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

  
_" All through the night I'll be standing over you  
All through the night I'll be watching over you "_

  
Elle se réveilla quelques heures après et se leva, les yeux encore embués de sommeil et le mal de tête toujours présent. 

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle le vit. 

Cet homme dont elle avait eu si souvent des visions était là, debout, contre le mur. Il semblait plus réel que jamais et lui souriait encore, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui apparaissait. Le sang d'Abby se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Elle étouffa un cri et saisit immédiatement un couteau qui se trouvait sur la petite table du salon. Elle le tenait fermement devant elle, prête à en faire usage si jamais il faisait un pas de trop

" N'aie pas peur Abby ! " dit-il d'un air calme pour essayer de la rassurer.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son prénom. Comment la connaissait-il ? " Qui êtes vous ? " demanda-t-elle terrorisée.

" Je m'appelle Isaak " lui répondit-il, absolument pas inquiété par le couteau qu'elle pointait en sa direction.

" Mais Que faites vous chez moi, Et comment êtes vous entré ? " lui demanda-t-elle en regardant nerveusement vers la porte d'entrée, qui était encore fermée à double tour et qui ne présentait pas le moindre signe d'effraction.

" Pas besoin de forcer la porte ! " commença-t-il en souriant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées " Je suis ton ange gardien. " 

Le visage d'Abby se décomposa littéralement " Mon quoi ? Vous êtes malade, oui ! "

" Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un ange gardien ? " lui demanda-t-il en riant, avant d'ajouter les yeux brillants et sur un ton solennel " Je connais tout de toi, et je t'aide depuis que tu es toute petite, mais sans que tu le saches " 

" Et vous croyez que je vais gober un truc pareil ? Les anges gardiens, c'est des histoires pour les gosses, ça n'existe pas ! " lui dit-elle brusquement.

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis repris " Tu as eu un accident la semaine dernière. Tu te rappelles sûrement avoir été portée à travers le ciel " lui dit-il en attendant une réaction de sa part, mais Abby ne bougeait plus. Comment savait-il cela ? C'était le rêve qu'elle avait fait le jour de son accident et dont elle-même n'arrivait plus à se souvenir totalement " Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour-là " repris Isaak " Mais ils ont décidé de te laisser une seconde chance Et ils m'ont envoyé pour t'aider " annonça-t-il fièrement.

" M'aider ? " dit-elle stupéfaite " Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! " 

Il sourit en entendant ses paroles " Oh que si tu en as besoin Mais le problème c'est que tu ne veux pas accepter celle qu'on te tend, Abby C'est en partie pour ça que je suis là d'ailleurs "

Elle le regarda longuement. Dans les histoires qu'elle lisait avec son frère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, les anges étaient toujours vêtus d'une longue robe blanche ; ils avaient les cheveux blonds et bouclés, ils avaient des ailes, et surtout il s'agissait exclusivement d'enfants Or là, en face d'elle, se tenait un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt brun et vêtu d'un jeans et d'une veste foncée comme la plupart des hommes du même âge Rien à voir avec les anges des livres de son enfance " Ca suffit, sortez d'ici ! " dit-elle après l'avoir observé quelques minutes " Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni à quel jeu vous jouez, mais ça ne m'amuse pas ! " continua-t-elle en pointant le couteau un peu plus vers lui.

" Ecoute, je ne te veux aucun mal, j'ai simplement été envoyé pour te redonner confiance en toi, pour t'aider " lui dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Abby leva les yeux aux ciel " Mon dieu, soit je suis complètement fêlée, soit je vais me réveiller dans quelques instants " se dit-elle à elle-même, en maudissant une fois de plus les médicaments prescrits par le professeur Hampton.

Il la regarda et compris qu'elle ne le croyait absolument pas. Alors il tenta de trouver des preuves qui pourraient la convaincre. Il réfléchit un instant " Abigail Lockhart, née Wyczenski le 17 janvier 1968 dans le Minnesota " 

Elle resta un moment sans voix, puis reprit, sur un ton agressif " Ca, ça ne prouve rien, tout le monde le sait Mais n'essayez pas de me démontrer quoi que ce soit, je ne vous crois pas "

" Alors la maladie de ta mère " continua-t-il.

" Qui vous a dit ça ? " demanda-t-elle sur un ton méfiant " Vous êtes bien renseigné, mais ça ne veut rien dire non plus, n'importe qui a pu vous en parler " ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

" Très bien Alors " Il hésita un instant " Alors cet enfant " dit-il la voix moins enjouée et le visage plus assombri.

" Que Quel enfant ? " demanda Abby pétrifiée. Elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler, mais personne n'était censé être au courant, et elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse le savoir, lui, cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas

" Cet enfant Celui que tu as failli avoir avec Richard " dit-il doucement. Isaak avait maintenant perdu son sourire. Il savait que cela ferait mal à Abby de ressasser ces souvenirs, mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle le croit.

Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il l'avait touchée là où ça faisait mal, elle ne s'était jamais remise de la décision qu'elle avait prise en ce qui concernait l'avortement de cet enfant qu'elle aurait dû avoir avec Richard. Et personne n'en savait rien, mis à part sa mère, Maggie, qu'elle avait mise au courant l'année précédente. " Qui vous l'a dit ? " demanda-t-elle alors que ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus.

" Je te l'ai dit, Abby. Je suis ton ange gardien, je connais tout de toi "

  
_" And through bad dreams I'll be right there,  
Holding your hand, telling you everything is all right "_

  
A cet instant, un bruit de clef se fit entendre dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, et Luka pénétra dans l'appartement. Il posa son manteau sur le canapé et en relevant les yeux il vit Abby en plein milieu du salon, apeurée, qui tenait dans sa main tremblante un couteau pointé vers le mur.

" Abby, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " 

" Luka, il est là ! " s'exclama-t-elle à la fois apeurée et soulagée à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir l'aider " C'est l'homme de mes hallucinations Il est là " Elle regarda un moment Luka qui, au lieu de se jeter sur cet homme et de se battre avec lui comme elle avait imaginé qu'il le ferait, restait sans réaction, l'air interdit " Je t'en prie, Luka, dis moi que tu le vois " le supplia-t-elle d'une faible voix.

" Il ne peut pas me voir " lui dit Isaak toujours aussi calmement.

Luka regarda le mur, mais ne vit personne " Non, je ne vois rien, il n'y a personne ! " dit-il en haussant les épaules.

" Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas vous voir ? " demanda Abby à Isaak, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

" Je suis ton ange gardien, Abby, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me voir et m'entendre " lui répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Luka la regardait parler dans le vide sans comprendre et commençait à prendre peur " Abby, pose ce couteau, s'il te plaît ! Il n'y a personne, tu ne crains rien, je suis là " lui dit-il pour tenter de la rassurer.

Abby regarda un instant Luka, puis son regard revint vers Isaak. " Je reviendrais " lui lança doucement ce dernier avant de disparaître dans une traînée lumineuse, comme si son corps s'était dématérialisé, et sans laisser aucune traces derrière lui.

Seule face au mur, Abby était maintenant complètement perdue, elle ne savait plus si elle avait rêvé ou pas. Elle laissa glisser le couteau qui tomba sourdement sur le sol, puis porta une main à sa bouche, horrifiée, et se mit à pleurer. 

Luka s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler " C'est fini, Abby "

" Il était là, Luka Il m'a parlé Je t'assure que c'est vrai " expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. 

" Il n'y avait rien, Abby Ce sont les médicaments qui te donnent des hallucinations " lui dit Luka en essayant de la tranquilliser.

" Il avait pourtant l'air si réel, Luka ! " lâcha-t-elle alors que ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

" Je sais " lui dit-il en soupirant, avant de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Quelques minutes plus tard, Luka s'asseyait seul sur une chaise autour de la petite table de la cuisine. Après avoir réconforté Abby et lui avoir donné un somnifère, il l'avait couchée dans sa chambre et elle s'était aussitôt endormie.   
Avoir surpris Abby en pleine hallucination alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement du County l'avait bouleversé. Il avait été inquiet toute la journée, mais il était à cent lieues de s'imaginer qu'il pourrait trouver Abby dans un tel état en rentrant. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu de crise de délire de ce genre Ses hallucinations s'étaient jusque là limitées à entendre des voies et avoir d'éphémères visions Rien d'aussi grave que la scène qu'il avait vue à son retour. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu se faire avec ce couteau dans les mains s'il était rentré quelques minutes plus tard   
Cette pensée le fit frissonner, et il cessa d'y songer. Il réfléchit encore un instant à ce qu'il devait faire, et après avoir longuement hésité il décrocha le téléphone puis composa le numéro du professeur Hampton. Celui-ci décrocha immédiatement.

" Professeur ? C'est le docteur Kovac "

" Bonjour docteur. Alors comment allez vous ? Et comment se porte notre miraculée ! " lança le professeur de son air enjoué.

" Eh bien justement, je voulais vous en parler Elle a des hallucinations " commença Luka

" Mmh " fit le professeur. Luka ne pouvait pas voir le professeur mais il était prêt à parier qu'à ce moment précis le vieux bonhomme était en train de passer sa main dans sa longue barbe grise pour s'aider à réfléchir. " Oui, ce sont sûrement les médicaments que je lui ai donnés " admit-il au bout d'un moment. " Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, ça passera "

" C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais à mon retour des urgences tout à l'heure je l'ai surprise un couteau à la main en train de parler dans le vide Elle était complètement bouleversée " expliqua Luka

" Oh " le professeur parut un peu surpris " Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt " Il réfléchit un instant " Dans ce cas venez avec elle demain, nous ferons un rapide examen neurologique pour vérifier l'état de son cerveau et je verrais à changer certains médicaments que je lui ai prescrits D'accord, docteur Kovac ? "

" Très bien. Je viendrais avec elle demain matin " dit Luka, avant de raccrocher.

  
_" And when you'll cry I'll be right there  
Telling you you were never anything less than beautiful  
So don't you worry  
I'm your angel standing by "_

  
à suivre

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  



	5. Peurs et confusions

**Un Ange Passe **

**Auteur** : Jarleen (Jarleen2000@hotmail.com)  
**Droits** : Les idées, les mots, Hampton et Isaak sont à moi. Tout le reste à Crichton et Cie.  
**Rating** : PG-13   
**Personnages** : AL / LKo / autres  
**Catégorie** : angst / fantastique / romance  
Date de création : février/mars 2002

Notes de l'auteur : Bon, ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition comme diraient Lojie et Adeline Il ne sert pas à grand chose, mais bon, j'avais commencé à l'écrire alors je l'ai laissé ;-)) Et aussi, je me rappelle plus très bien la configuration de la salle de scanner, alors j'ai fais comme j'ai pu, désolée si y'a des erreurs ;-))

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

**Chapitre 5 : Peurs et confusions**

  
Chicago s'était réveillé sous un triste ciel gris et une pluie battante. L'automne était bel et bien arrivé Les gouttes d'eau cinglantes résonnaient bruyamment contre les vitres de l'appartement. Etendue dans la chaleur de son lit, Abby s'étira un moment avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux en poussant un soupir. Il était plus de 8.00, et Luka n'était pas à ses cotés ; mais le lit était défait et sa place était encore tiède. Elle se leva et se dirigea sans bruit jusqu'à la cuisine. Il était déjà habillé, assis près de la table et tenait entre ses mains une tasse de café brûlante. Plongé dans ses pensées, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, et il n'avait pas vu Abby qui l'observait, appuyée contre le montant de la porte de la cuisine.

"Bien dormi ?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en venant finalement s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Oh, tu es réveillée Je ne t'avais pas entendue" lui répondit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé, avant de replonger les yeux dans sa tasse, le regard fuyant. Il avait les traits tirés, et de grosses cernes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit, trop inquiet au sujet de l'état de santé d'Abby après la scène qu'il avait surprise la veille   
  
Abby ne manqua pas de remarquer son air distant et froid, et elle se demanda si c'était dû simplement au fait qu'il soit absorbé par ses pensées, ou s'il lui en voulait pour son comportement de la veille. Elle le regarda encore un moment, essayant de deviner ce à quoi il pensait, mais finalement ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage ; c'était plutôt une grande inquiétude. Et elle ne se trompait pas.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement naturel.

"Oui, je réfléchissais simplement" Il n'en dit pas plus, mais elle devina aussitôt le fond de ses pensées.

"Tu repensais à hier soir ?" lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il hocha légèrement la tête en guise de 'oui'. Abby avança alors son bras et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Luka, je ne suis pas folle ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que ce qui est arrivé hier ne se reproduira plus" lui dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. 

Luka resta silencieux un instant, soutenant son regard, puis baissa soudainement les yeux, mal à l'aise "Je Je t'ai pris rendez-vous avec le docteur Hampton ce matin pour qu'il t'examine à nouveau et qu'il réduise les doses de tes médicaments" lui avoua-t-il lentement.

Elle resta un instant muette de surprise. Luka lui avait pris un rendez-vous avec le professeur sans même la consulter De quel droit s'engageait-il à sa place ? Il aurait dû lui en parler avant, lui demander son avis Après tout elle était encore capable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule "Non, ce ne sera pas la peine !" commença-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Puis elle se radoucit aussitôt ; elle savait que Luka avait cru bien faire. "Je vais mieux" reprit-elle "Regarde-moi je suis en pleine forme ce matin Et puis de toute façon j'ai jeté tous les médicaments qu'il m'avait prescrit."

"Tu as quoi ?" fit Luka, d'un ton brusque "Mais enfin Abby ces médicaments te sont utiles, tu sors à peine d'un grave accident qui t'a plongée dans le coma pendant une semaine ! Tu dois les prendre !" 

Si Luka réagissait aussi violemment, c'est qu'il connaissait les statistiques, et il savait que de nombreuses personnes qui se réveillaient d'un coma dépassé et qui ne prenaient pas de médicaments en prévention d'éventuels problèmes liés aux suites du traumatisme cérébral mouraient peu de temps après leur réveil. Abby comprenait qu'il réagisse ainsi, mais si elle continuait à prendre ces médicaments elle allait vraiment devenir folle. "Très bien." finit-elle par dire "J'irais à ce rendez-vous, si ça peut te rassurer, mais je ne reprendrais un traitement que si le professeur me garantit qu'il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires." lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce, comme pour tenter d'expliquer sa réaction "Je ne veux plus être sous l'emprise de ces hallucinations, Luka"

"D'accord" dit-il doucement en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Abby entra rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle venait juste y prendre quelques affaires avant de retourner dans la salle de bains pour terminer de se préparer avant de se rendre au rendez-vous avec Hampton. Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement au beau milieu de la pièce. Isaak était là. Il se tenait debout, adossé contre le mur, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Les battements du cur d'Abby s'accélérèrent lorsqu'elle le vit, sa respiration devint plus rapide, et ses mains devinrent immédiatement moites. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

"Bonjour Abby !" lança Isaak d'un air gai en la saluant d'un signe de la main.

"Non" murmura-t-elle en se reculant comme si Isaak était l'incarnation du diable "Non, pas vous !" 

C'était impossible Il ne pouvait pas être revenu Elle avait jeté tous ses médicaments hier, elle n'avait rien pris depuis près de vingt quatre heures, et il était donc impensable que ce soit encore une manifestation secondaire d'une quelconque pilule   
Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête à une vitesse extraordinaire : Car si ce n'était pas à cause des médicaments du professeur Hampton, alors à quoi étaient dues ces hallucinations ? Etait-elle réellement en train de perdre la raison ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le croire Cet homme était réel, elle en était presque sure

"Eh bien, Abby, ça ne vas pas ?" demanda Isaak en la voyant si pâle et angoissée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" articula-t-elle péniblement.

Isaak haussa les épaules "Je passais juste te voir !" lâcha-t-il d'un ton naturel.

De la cuisine silencieuse, Luka avait entendu parler Abby et se leva immédiatement pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il la trouva dans la chambre, immobile devant le mur, pâle et tremblante ; elle regardait fixement la cloison face à elle et semblait parler à quelqu'un. Il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il était sûr qu'elle était encore en pleine hallucination, et il ne voulait pas risquer de la brusquer, elle semblait assez terrorisée comme ça. 

"Abby ? Tout va bien ?" lui demanda-t-il en tâchant de rester le plus calme possible.

"Luka !" dit-elle d'une faible voix en ne quittant pas Isaak des yeux "Tu le vois cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Dis moi que tu le vois, Luka je t'en supplie, dis moi que je ne suis pas folle !" l'implora-t-elle au bord des larmes.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Abby, il ne peut pas me voir !" lui dit Isaak, d'un air compatissant.

Luka regarda une fois de plus le mur, en l'observant dans ses moindres détails, comme s'il cherchait réellement une trace d'Isaak, mais comme il s'y attendait il ne vit personne. Il poussa un soupir "Non, Abby, je ne vois personne !" 

Abby pointa son index en direction d'Isaak et regarda Luka d'un air accusateur, comme s'il faisait exprès de ne pas voir l'homme qui se tenait juste en face d'elle. "Mais il est là, juste là ! Regarde !"

Luka la regarda d'un air désespéré et hocha la tête négativement. Non, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un simple mur Alors Abby se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Isaak, complètement perdue, mais il n'était plus là. Il avait encore disparu. Sans laisser aucune traces. Luka ne bougeait pas, ne sachant pas si elle était encore en train de délirer où si elle était enfin revenue à la réalité. Elle resta un moment les yeux vides, silencieuse, à contempler le mur comme si la vision allait réapparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Mais elle ne réapparut pas. Une larme commença à rouler le long de la joue d'Abby. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, les questions se bousculaient à nouveau dans son esprit : Etait-il réel ? Non, ce n'était pas possible Etait-ce encore un effet de son imagination ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle de telles visions ?

Lorsqu'il vit Abby pleurer, Luka devina que sa vision s'était dissipée. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit prudemment dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus, il ne savait pas de quelle manière la réconforter. Il aurait tant voulu l'aider plus qu'il ne le pouvait réellement...

"Luka est-ce que je deviens folle ?" lui demanda-t-elle en retenant péniblement quelques sanglots.

"Non, bien sûr que non !" dit-il pour la rassurer, et pour se rassurer lui-même. Parce que dans le fond, il éprouvait les mêmes craintes qu'Abby. Que se passerait-il si elle perdait vraiment la raison ? Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et l'enserra plus fort pour ne plus y penser. "Ca va aller, Abby, ça va aller" lui dit-il calmement.

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Le professeur ouvrit la porte de la salle de scanner et fit entrer Luka et Abby avant d'y pénétrer lui-même. La salle était divisée en deux parties, séparées par un pan de mur vitré sur la moitié supérieure. La première partie était grande, et entièrement carrelée de blanc, comme une salle de laboratoire. C'était là qu'était situé le scanner. La seconde partie, plus sombre, était aussi plus petite et contenait les ordinateurs qui commandaient le scanner et qui déchiffraient les résultats des patients. On passait d'une partie de la salle à l'autre par une petite porte, et un système audio performant permettait aux médecins de parler avec leurs patients pendant l'examen. Le professeur se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle des ordinateurs, alluma l'un d'entre eux et commença a effectuer les réglages du scanner, tout en s'entretenant avec Abby et Luka.

"Et ces visions sont de plus en plus fortes, vous dîtes ?" demanda-t-il en entrant un code dans la base de données. 

"Oui, c'est ça" lui répondit Abby, qui se tenait avec Luka aux cotés du professeur. Au même moment dans la grande salle blanche derrière la vitre quelques diodes sur le scanner s'allumèrent, et l'appareil se mit en route. Le professeur entra alors un nouveau code, et une petite fenêtre se mit à clignoter sur son écran avec les inscriptions en caractères gras : "Ready for the scan". Abby scruta un instant la grande machine de l'autre coté de la salle, puis repris "Au début, ce n'étaient que des voix. Puis les visions sont apparues, et elles sont devenues de plus en plus longues, et maintenant elles sont visuelles et auditives en même temps"

"Et de plus en plus traumatisantes" fit remarquer Luka.

"Oui" ajouta timidement Abby "Mais c'est sûrement à cause des effets secondaires des médicaments que vous m'avez donnés. Une fois que vous aurez modifié mon traitement, ça ira mieux j'en suis sure !" dit-elle d'une voix qui cherchait plus à se convaincre elle-même que le professeur. 

Parce qu'en réalité, Abby n'était plus vraiment sure qu'il s'agissait des médicaments, étant donné qu'elle avait arrêté de les prendre et qu'elle avait quand même des visions d'Isaak. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans des explications interminables avec le professeur sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement, et ainsi elle préférait tenter de se persuader que le traitement était bien la source de tous ses maux.

"Bien" commença le professeur en remontant ses petites lunettes "Alors, je vais réduire les doses de certains médicaments que je vous ai prescrits, et je vais changer les autres. Mais auparavant, nous allons voir l'état de votre cerveau. Vous voulez bien passer dans la salle d'à coté pour le scanner ?" lui demanda-t-il en accompagnant sa parole d'un geste de la main en direction de la salle de scanner.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, regardant cette grande machine blanche qui l'impressionnait. Elle avait pourtant accompagné de nombreuses personnes dans cette salle, mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Il s'agissait d'elle. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa dans la salle d'à côté. Une infirmière la salua en souriant et commença à lui parler pour lui expliquer comment la séance allait se passer. Abby connaissait par cur le déroulement d'une séance de scanner, mais elle laissa pourtant la jeune femme continuer jusqu'au bout, et écouta attentivement jusqu'au dernier mot de son explication. Les instructions prenaient là un sens tout à fait différent pour elle, comme si elle les entendait pour la première fois

De l'autre coté de la salle, le professeur continuait les derniers réglages du scanner. Luka regardait anxieusement par la vitre l'infirmière qui commençait à poser les électrodes sur la tête d'Abby.

"Ne soyez pas si inquiet, docteur Kovac, tout va bien se passer, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien" lança le professeur en voyant l'air désespéré de Luka.

Luka se retourna et regarda le professeur "J'espère ! Elle était vraiment en plein délire lorsque je suis rentré hier, elle brandissait un couteau et elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelqu'un" raconta Luka, angoissé. "Vous savez, je préférerais qu'on la fasse examiner par par un psychiatre" ajouta-t-il après avoir longuement hésité. En effet il ne voulait pas trahir Abby, et il savait que demander un avis psychiatrique sans la consulter était dans un certain sens une trahison de sa part, mais il s'inquiétait vraiment trop pour elle, et il voulait être rassuré une bonne fois pour toutes sur sa santé mentale

Le professeur Hampton releva la tête de son ordinateur et regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Il savait que Luka était un médecin avant tout, et même si son jugement était faussé parce qu'il aimait Abby, le cas de la jeune femme devait être assez inquiétant pour qu'il demande un avis psychiatrique. "Vous êtes sûr ?" lui demanda-t-il

"Je Enfin c'est juste pour être rassuré Ses délires me font peur, je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent être seulement d'origine physiologique" se justifia Luka.

"Vous pensez à une forme de schizophrénie ?" lui demanda le professeur intrigué. 

Comme Luka hochait fébrilement la tête en guise de 'oui', le professeur quitta son bureau et le rejoint devant la baie vitrée. Il examina Abby des yeux quelques instant, l'air songeur, une main dans sa barbe. Puis il retourna à son bureau et décrocha le téléphone "Oui, mademoiselle Banks" dit-il à sa secrétaire qui venait de prendre la communication "Faites venir le docteur Legaspi en salle de scannerOui, c'est urgent Merci." Il raccrocha, et se saisit du micro qui communiquait avec la grande salle de scanner.

"Professeur !" ajouta Luka d'un air un peu confus avant qu'Hampton ne mette Abby au courant "Ne lui dites pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai demandé Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle perde confiance en moi"

Le professeur acquiesça et repris le micro "Mademoiselle Lockhart, j'ai demandé au docteur Legaspi de venir. J'aimerais que vous vous entreteniez avec elle après votre scanner. Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est un simple examen de routine" lui dit-il en la regardant à travers la vitre et en esquissant un léger sourire.

Abby le regarda un instant, l'air déconcertée. Au cours des multiples entretiens qu'elle avait eu avec le professeur jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais été question de demander un avis psychiatrique pour son cas. Cette soudaine résolution de la part d'Hampton l'étonnait vraiment Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Luka à travers la vitre, et elle sembla l'interroger du regard sur cette décision. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir compris le geste d'Hampton et haussa les épaules en hochant la tête négativement. Mais Luka était un très mauvais comédien. Abby le connaissait bien et elle n'était pas dupe. Elle comprit à son air faussement innocent que la demande d'avis psychiatrique venait de lui

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

à suivre...


	6. Le Pacte

**Un Ange Passe **

**Auteur** : Jarleen (Jarleen2000@hotmail.com)  
**Droits** : Les idées, les mots, Hampton et Isaak sont à moi. Tout le reste à Crichton et Cie.  
**Rating** : PG-13   
**Personnages** : AL / LKo / cast / autres  
**Catégorie** : angst / fantastique / romance  
**Date de création** : mars / avril 2002

**Notes de l'auteur** : Dejà le 6ème chapitre Celui ci est l'un de ceux que je préfère ;-)  
Bon, sinon au risque de me répéter je ne suis pas médecin, et je n'y connais absolument rien en médecine, alors ne faites pas attention aux éventuelles erreurs médicale, merci ! ;-)

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Chapitre 6 : Le Pacte

**Une semaine plus tard**

"Tu vas quoi ?" demanda Luka abasourdi, en reposant bruyamment sa tasse sur la table. 

"Je vais recommencer à travailler !" répéta Abby d'un ton décidé "J'ai déjà appelé Kerry, et elle est d'accord. Je commence cet après-midi !" Elle regarda Luka dont le visage s'était assombri brusquement. "Mais bien sûr, je ne reprend pas à temps complet pour le moment" le rassura-t-elle.

"Tu as déjà appelé Kerry ? Tu as tout manigancé toute seule sans même m'en parler ?" lâcha-t-il, interloqué.

"Je te connais Luka, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de me laisser retravailler Et puis tu m'avais demandé mon avis, toi, quand tu as pris ce rendez-vous pour le scanner et l'avis psychiatrique la semaine dernière ?" lui fit-elle remarquer.

Là, elle venait de marquer un point. Même si elle avait pardonné à Luka d'avoir pris ces rendez-vous à son insu la semaine précédente, elle gardait tout de même une certaine rancur à se remémorer qu'il l'avait ainsi trahie doublement. 

"Mais.. Mais c'est différent Je m'inquiète pour ta santé" balbutia Luka.

"Peut-être bien, mais j'en ai marre de rester ici. Je suis en pleine forme, et le professeur Hampton est d'accord lui aussi pour que je recommence à travailler"

Luka ne répondit rien. Il essayait de peser le pour et le contre dans cette histoire, mais pour le moment, il ne voyait que du contre : la santé d'Abby lui semblait encore trop fragile, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement

"C'est juste un essai Luka, et si ça ne va pas, ou si je sens que je ne suis pas encore prête, alors j'arrêterais, je te le promets !" ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce pour essayer de le convaincre. 

"Mais Et ces hallucinations ?"

"Je vais beaucoup mieux, je n'en n'ai plus du tout" mentit-elle. 

Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu de moins en moins de visions ces derniers temps, elle ne hurlait plus de frayeur, elle commençait peu à peu à s'habituer à la présence d'Isaak. Elle s'était mis dans la tête qu'il n'était qu'une simple hallucination tout droit sorti de son imaginaire et qu'il suffisait de l'ignorer pour le chasser de ses pensées. Refusant donc de croire à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit jusqu'alors, elle ne voulait toujours pas coopérer avec lui ni même simplement lui parler. Il n'était pas réel, alors à quoi bon discuter avec lui ? Lorsqu'il apparaissait, Isaak tentait toujours en vain de faire la conversation avec Abby. Comme elle ne l'écoutait pas il finissait toujours par s'en aller, déçu. Alors ces derniers temps il lui apparaissait de moins en moins. Il préférait de loin le temps où elle avait peur de lui. Au moins, il pouvait établir un contact, même si c'était un rapport de peur, et elle l'écoutait lorsqu'il parlait 

Abby était persuadée que maintenant qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux et que les visions se faisaient de plus en plus rares, ces dernières se dissiperaient totalement lorsqu'elle retravaillerait et qu'elle aurait l'esprit occupé à plein temps. C'est pourquoi elle avait tout arrangé pour reprendre le travail au plus vite.

  
Luka ne savait plus ce qu'il devait répondre. Si le professeur avait donné son accord à Abby pour qu'elle retravaille, c'est qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Et puis après tout, Abby était infirmière dans un hôpital ; si jamais elle avait un problème, elle serait tout de suite prise en charge par ses collègues Cette idée le rassura un peu. Au moins, personne ne la laisserai délirer avec un couteau dans les mains. "Bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux" lui dit-il doucement. 

Un large sourire illumina le visage d'Abby, et elle se jeta dans les bras de Luka pour le remercier.

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
John Carter était assis sur le sofa de la salle de repos et regardait distraitement un match de baseball à la télévision. Il n'y avait aucun patient pour lui, alors il en profitait pour se reposer un peu. Abby entra dans la salle et alla se servir une tasse de café. "Tu en veux ?" lui proposa-t-elle.

"Non, merci, je viens de finir le mien" lui dit-il en désignant du doigt son gobelet vide sur la table, alors qu'Abby s'asseyait à coté de lui. "Alors ?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment "Comment se passe ton retour ?"

"Ca va" lui répondit-elle "Je ne me rappelait plus que c'était si épuisant Je suis là depuis deux heures et je suis déjà fatiguée" ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

"Ah oui ? Tu es peut-être revenue trop tôt ?" hasarda-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Carter parlait exactement comme Luka. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Elle allait mieux, et elle en était sure. Ne pouvaient-ils pas lui faire un peu confiance ? "Non" finit-elle par lui répondre "C'est juste qu'il faut que je me réhabitue au rythme de travail. Mais je préfère être ici et fatiguée plutôt que seule chez moi à m'ennuyer" lui expliqua-t-elle

"Oui, je comprend" dit-il en souriant.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Kerry fit irruption dans la salle. "Abby, j'ai besoin de vous en salle 4 pour un plâtre."

Abby se leva, fit un vague signe à John en guise d'au-revoir et quitta la salle pour suivre Kerry. Elles marchèrent toutes les deux jusqu'en salle 4, où se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui attendait pour un plâtre à la cheville. 

"Monsieur O'Connor, voici Abby Lockhart !" commença Kerry. L'homme fit un signe de tête à Abby pour la saluer "C'est elle qui va vous faire le plâtre" continua Kerry. Puis elle se tourna vers Abby "Ils ont besoin de moi en trauma, je peux vous laisser vous débrouiller seule ?"

"Bien sûr !" dit Abby. En quinze jours de temps elle n'avait pas oublié toutes les années de pratique et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tienne la main pour faire un simple plâtre

Kerry sourit et ajouta doucement "Vous savez Abby, nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir enfin parmi nous"

Abby lui rendit son sourire "Je suis heureuse d'être enfin de retour aussi" Elle marqua une petite pause et repris d'un ton un peu plus grave "Et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi le jour de l'accident" 

Kerry acquiesça avec un pâle sourire en se remémorant la triste scène de l'arrivée d'Abby aux urgences après son accident, puis quitta la salle. 

  
Abby s'assit près de monsieur O'Connor, et saisissant plusieurs produits elle commença la préparation pour le plâtre. La salle était incroyablement silencieuse, Abby était entièrement concentrée sur le plâtre du patient, et celui-ci la regardait faire sans broncher. Mais alors qu'elle venait de poser la première bande sur la jambe du patient, elle fut saisie d'un étrange frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Puis aussitôt après elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, et elle eut l'impression que quelque chose l'avait frôlée. 

Elle se leva et se retourna immédiatement mais elle ne vit personne, et les fenêtres de la salle étaient toutes fermées. A moitié rassurée, elle se rassit près de monsieur O'Connor et replongea sa main dans la préparation du plâtre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour placer la seconde bandelette sur la jambe du patient qu'elle aperçut Isaak. Il se tenait en face d'elle, de l'autre coté du lit du patient. Elle sursauta de surprise et se leva de sa chaise.

"Vous ?c'est impossible" dit elle en se reculant d'un pas.

"Salut, Abby !" lança-t-il joyeusement.

Monsieur O'Connor avait les yeux grands ouverts et observait l'étrange comportement de l'infirmière. Elle était debout et fixait des yeux un point imaginaire juste en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du lit. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler dans le vide, O'Connor devint blême, et sans la quitter des yeux il chercha à tâtons le bouton d'appel d'urgence, et le pressa plusieurs fois avec insistance.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?" demanda Abby à Isaak d'un ton agressif, avant de se reprendre immédiatement "Oh, non, voilà que ça recommence Je parle à une vision". 

Mais Isaak semblait si réel et si étrange à la fois qu'il était difficile de ne pas faire attention à lui et de ne pas vouloir lui parler.

"Chuuut !" fit-il en posant son index sur sa bouche et lui montrant monsieur O'Connor, livide, qui la regardait avec horreur et qui appuyait frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence.

"Oh non, monsieur O'Connor, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" lança Abby énervée en se rasseyant auprès de lui pour terminer son plâtre. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire, de peur qu'elle se remette à délirer et qu'elle s'en prenne à lui, mais il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement lorsque Kerry entra enfin dans la salle.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle. "Abby, vous avez besoin d'aide ?"

"Non, ça va, c'est simplement monsieur O'Conn" Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. D'une voix rauque le patient lui coupa la parole et raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu à Kerry. "Elle s'est mise à parler dans le vide, docteur, je vous jure !" commença-t-il "Je crois qu'elle n'est pas bien Elle discutait avec un homme imaginaire comme s'il était vraiment là Oh, non, je ne veux plus qu'elle me touche, je veux une autre infirmière !" 

Abby soupira en entendant cela et ses yeux fixèrent le sol pour éviter de croiser le regard de Kerry. Si jamais Luka l'avait mise au courant pour ses hallucinations, elle était sure d'être virée sur-le-champ

"Abby ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?" demanda Kerry d'une voix douce.

"Si, c'est juste que" Elle s'arrêta de parler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour sa défense ? Qu'elle était simplement en train de converser avec un homme imaginaire qui se disait être son ange gardien ? Non, certainement pas si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une folle. Alors elle se tut, et Kerry ne lui demanda pas plus d'explications.

"Je vais appeler Chuny pour terminer ça. Vous devriez aller vous reposer quelques minutes" 

Abby hocha la tête tristement, se leva et quitta la salle. Avant de sortir elle jeta un rapide coup d'il de l'autre coté du lit. Isaak avait disparu

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Tout le reste de l'après-midi Kerry surveilla Abby de très près. En réalité Luka ne lui avait pas parlé des visions, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Abby. L'infirmière semblait soucieuse, ce n'était de toute évidence plus la même qu'avant son accident. Elle était beaucoup plus sensible aux moindres détails, se retournait à chaque porte qui claquait, à chaque courant d'air qu'elle sentait, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un arrive soudainement Oui, Abby avait changé et personne ne pouvait le nier. 

Au cours de l'après-midi, Kerry fut appelée encore à deux reprises par des patients qui se plaignaient de l'attitude d'Abby. Tous disaient la même chose : Elle s'interrompait au beau milieu des soins et parlait dans le vide. Elle délirait complètement Intrigué par ce comportement pour le moins inhabituel, Kerry voulut aller trouver Abby pour lui parler. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui se passait. Si la jeune infirmière avait des problèmes, si elle ne pouvait pas reprendre le travail pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle devait savoir.   
Mais elle s'arrêta tout net lorsqu'elle la vit sortir brusquement de la réserve, visiblement en colère, les bras chargés de plusieurs kits de suture et... semblant parler à quelqu'un 

"Ca suffit, est-ce que vous allez continuer à me poursuivre longtemps comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement à Isaak qui avançait à ses côtés, essayant péniblement de la suivre.

"Eh bien, jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes, oui !" lui dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Abby s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Isaak, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? Me rendre dingue, c'est ça ? Je crois que c'est réussi !" lâcha-t-elle en haussant le ton, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était devant le bureau des admissions et que tout le monde la regardait.

"Je veux t'aider, Abby, simplement t'aider !" dit-il pour sa défense.

"Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !" hurla-t-elle de rage en jetant par terre tous les kits de suture qu'elle portait.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans le service. Tous les regards étaient centrés sur Abby. Même Randi avait cessé de mâcher son chewing-gum. Tout le monde regardait la jeune femme énervée qui parlait dans le vide, qui délirait seule sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur. Carter s'approcha doucement d'elle, évitant de la brusquer "Abby ? Abby, ça ne va pas ?" 

Abby se retourna et reconnut Carter. "Carter, tu le vois toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?" fit elle d'une toute petite voix. "Il est juste là. Devant moi !" Il y eut un silence, et elle comprit que Carter ne le voyait pas non plus. Elle était seule face à Isaak "Mais montre toi, espèce de lâche !" cria-t-elle à l'attention d'Isaak "Qu'ils te voient tous ! Pourquoi seulement moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?" continua-t-elle, ne pouvant retenir quelques larmes dans lesquelles se mélangeaient colère, rage et désespoir. Cette fois ses nerfs commençaient vraiment à lâcher. Elle était épuisée, et voir ces hallucinations sans cesse en tentant vainement de les combattre l'anéantissait complètement. 

Mais elle sécha rapidement ses larmes lorsqu'elle vit Kerry s'approcher prudemment d'elle, une seringue à la main. "Docteur Weaver ?" demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète en attendant une explication de la part de sa supérieure.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Abby, je vais juste vous faire une petite injection, vous irez beaucoup mieux après" lança Kerry en s'approchant dangereusement de l'infirmière, la seringue toujours à la main.

Abby, effrayée en la voyant s'avancer de plus en plus vers elle, se recula instinctivement de quelques pas "Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle en pointant l'aiguille du doigt.

Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse de la part de Weaver ni des autres médecins qui regardaient la scène, Isaak s'approcha de la seringue et haussa nonchalamment les épaules "C'est un neuroleptique" déclara-t-il comme si ça paraissait évident. Abby le regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Bah" reprit-il, "Avec la scène que tu viens de leur faire, ils te prennent pour une malade, alors ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'ils veuillent t'injecter un truc pareil pour te calmer !" continua-t-il en lui montrant le sol jonché de débris de kits de suture.

"Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi !" cria Abby à haute voix, vexée par les paroles d'Isaak.

Kerry soupira doucement et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Par cette simple réflexion, Abby venait d'aggraver son cas encore un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution : elle approcha la piqûre du bras d'Abby, et Malik et Carter étaient silencieusement venus à ses cotés pour la retenir au cas où elle aurait montré de la résistance Comme tout patient malade mentalement, Abby était maintenant considérée comme potentiellement dangereuse par l'équipe médicale L'infirmière était maintenant encerclée, il lui était impossible de s'enfuir Et l'aiguille approchait toujours dangereusement de sa peau.

"Non, docteur Weaver, ne faîtes pas ça ! Je ne délire pas, regardez je vais bien C'est juste un peu de surmenage Je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas ça" l'implora Abby

Kerry s'arrêta et regarda longuement l'infirmière. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle voulait croire Abby. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle puisse être malade, et préférait lui laisser une seconde chance. Après tout, peut-être Abby était-elle revenue travailler trop tôt, et que c'était juste, comme elle le prétendait, un peu de surmenage Elle baissa alors la seringue. "Rentrez chez vous, Abby. Et reposez vous"

Abby sourit nerveusement et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au même moment, elle sentit un souffle léger à coté d'elle. Isaak venait de disparaître, elle en était sure, mais elle n'osa pas tourner la tête pour vérifier Kerry l'aurait vraiment prise pour une malade, et même si son bras était baissé, elle avait encore la dose de calmants à la main 

"Je vais prévenir le docteur Kovac pour qu'il vienne vous rechercher !" lança Kerry

"Non, merci Kerry mais je préfère rentrer seule Marcher un peu me fera le plus grand bien" lui dit Abby. 

"Abby, vous êtes sure ?" insista Weaver.

"Oui, merci docteur Weaver, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule" lui expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Kerry hocha doucement la têteet n'insista plus. Abby passa devant elle sans bruit et quitta aussitôt les urgences.

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Abby se promenait seule le long du canal. La nuit était fraîche, mais cela lui avait permis de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le métro tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer et affronter le regard de Luka. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié, n'avait pas envie de l'entendre lui dire "C'était trop tôt, je te l'avais dit".   
Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa de marcher et s'assit sur un banc, près d'un vieux réverbère qui reflétait une pâle lumière jaune dans l'eau. Elle se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à sa situation. Elle se rendait compte de ses délires, et elle commençait à se faire peur elle-mêmeMais qu'est-ce qui n'allait plus ? Etait-elle réellement en train de sombrer dans la folie ? 

Puis soudain une voix la tira hors de ses pensées "A quoi tu penses ?" 

Elle reconnut la voix maintenant familière d'Isaak et se retourna. Il était assis à coté d'elle sur le banc et la regardait, avec ses yeux brillants et malicieux. Mais il avait toujours cet air énigmatique qui le rendait si difficile à cerner. A ce moment, elle eut une envie folle de se jeter sur lui, de l'étrangler, de le pousser dans l'eau, de lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie à cause de lui quelques minutes plus tôt aux urgences. Mais elle était lasse, elle n'avait plus envie de se battre contre ces hallucinations. Alors elle plongea à nouveau les yeux dans le canal sans même lui adresser la parole.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à ne plus m'ignorer ?" lui lança-t-il sans perdre pour autant son sourire.

"Mais tu n'existes pas" dit-elle doucement d'un ton las "Tout est dans ma tête, seulement dans ma tête". Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés au sol, elle ne regardait pas Isaak, mais en lui répondant elle se laissait finalement aller à ce qu'elle refusait depuis des semaines : discuter avec son imaginaire. Elle trouvait cette idée totalement stupide et insensée, mais au point où elle en était ce soir, elle pouvait bien se prendre au jeu d'Isaak 

Ce dernier sourit en constatant que cette fois, Abby était prête à parler avec lui. Même si au fond elle ne voulait toujours pas y croire et qu'elle trouvait toujours cette situation idiote, il y avait tout de même un progrès par rapport aux semaines précédentes "Ce n'est pas parce que les autres ne me voient pas que je n'existe pas" commença-t-il "Toi tu me vois, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? Aies un peu confiance en toi"

"Mais tu n'es qu'une hallucination Je suis en train de devenir folle" dit-elle en relevant la tête et en le regardant dans les yeux. 

"Bien sûr que non" dit-il en riant "Simplement tu n'as pas confiance en toi Mais tu devrais admettre que puisque tu me vois, c'est que j'existe même si ce n'est que pour toi" Il s'arrêta un instant puis repris en souriant "Tu sais, tu es bien la première personne qui n'est pas contente d'avoir un ange gardien pour elle toute seule"

Abby réfléchit un instant. C'était stupide, mais il avait raison. Même si les autres ne le voyaient pas, elle pouvait le voir, et c'était suffisant pour croire en lui 

"N'essaie pas de lutter contre moi" dit-il d'un ton plus solennel "Je suis là pour t'aider De toute façon, je ne te lâcherai plus, tu as plutôt intérêt à t'habituer à ma présence Et si tu veux retourner travailler, je ne vois qu'une solution : il faut que tu me laisse t'aider"

"Que je te laisse m'aider ?" demanda-t-elle sceptique

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui tendit sa main, la paume ouverte vers le ciel "Tu en as besoin et tu le sais"

Abby regarda pensivement cette main tendue à quelques centimètres d'elle, puis elle regarda Isaak. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'yeux aussi brillants que les siens. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans son regard, et au fond elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle était à bout de nerfs, fatiguée de lutter après son imaginaire, alors après tout, pourquoi ne pas faire avec ?

Elle avança alors prudemment sa main et la posa doucement sur celle d'Isaak. Il avait la main froide et incroyablement légère, mais dès que leurs deux paumes entrèrent en contact une vague de chaleur irradia la main d'Abby et se prolongea dans tout son bras. Isaak referma sa main sur celle d'Abby et lui sourit. Abby releva les yeux et le regarda un moment, puis elle lui sourit aussi. Isaak l'attira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il attendait ce moment depuis des semaines : elle venait enfin d'accepter son aide

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

à suivre


End file.
